


[NV] 历史总是惊人地相似

by kokonoe



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Father/Son Incest, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 16:38:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19816258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokonoe/pseuds/kokonoe
Summary: ABO，5代结局后，一辆子父发情期车，有提及到一点DV





	[NV] 历史总是惊人地相似

**Author's Note:**

> 目前还是老父亲的独角戏

某个闷热到令人有点焦躁的傍晚，Nero和往常一样在车库里帮Nico给房车进行定期的维护整备，而就在即将收尾的时候，魔人血统敏锐的听觉使他注意到车库半开的卷门外传来一阵踉跄拖沓的脚步声。曾经血的教训让Nero留了个心眼，他没有和以前一样主动搭话，警戒着滑出车底往门的方向看去。

车库外依旧刺眼的日光下，一个模糊的人影步履蹒跚缓缓靠近。来人手里紧握着一把长刀撑在地上，身披长及脚踝的斗篷，面容掩盖在兜帽的阴影下看不清神色，随着气息不稳的喘息，身形也有些不自然地佝偻着，在身后夕阳的直射下拖出一条长长的黑影，仿佛被羽翼包裹住的恶魔降临。

一切都是那么的似曾相识，一如他失去右臂的那一天。

空气瞬间凝固，Nero心中警铃大作盯着面前的不速之客，失而复得的右手不自觉地动了动。见鬼了，他爸这幅索命鬼的形象化成灰他都认得。今天难道是什么拿手好戏公映纪念日之类的日子？Vergil把自己搞成这样跑来是为了让自己回想起曾经被断手支配的恐惧吗？爸你到底在干什么啊爸！

“哈…不请我…进去坐坐？”

Vergil当然不是来上演拿手好戏第二幕的，斯巴达家的长子毕竟也个体面人，不到万不得已他当然也不想这么丢脸地出现在自己的儿子面前。

就当Nero还在戒备着自己的爹到底在搞什么名堂的时候，Vergil勉强地定住了身形，松开手中的Yamato长吁出一口气，哆嗦着抽掉斗篷的系带将其唰地左右拉开。Nero感到剧烈的魔力波动，自己的魔人血统也随之共鸣做出回应，于此同时他嗅到强烈的Omega信息素，这是属于Vergil的味道，馥郁的苦橙混合着辛辣的烟熏乳香，不似一般Omega普遍的甜腻诱人，冷冽上品却又富有攻击性，但和Vergil现下这般模样又是半点都不相符了。

他，Vergil，高傲的斯巴达之子，传奇恶魔猎人的双胞胎哥哥，曾几何时魔界最为强大无情的叛逆之王，此刻却和色情视频网站上点击率最高的变态露出痴女自拍小电影一样，手指颤抖着抓着斗篷的两襟维持敞开的状态，双脚并拢微蹲着，颤抖的大腿用力向外侧大幅度地打开，在自己的儿子面前不知廉耻地摆出及其淫荡荒唐的螃蟹脚姿势。

没错，就算强大如Vergil也只能拜服在原始的本能之下，生理反应不可违逆也无法抵抗，这次他也败给了自己的发情期，输得体无完肤，在致命的欲望面前摇尾乞怜。

Vergil本是一个被标记过并生育过的Omega，在他分化后的第一次发情期就被自己分化成Alpha的胞弟标记并且没多久就成功受孕，产下了Nero。但自从被魔帝Mundus捕获并改造成黑天使再被打碎重组成本来的自己之后，那个标记也随之消失了，颈部的腺体上干干净净看不出半点痕迹。受被改造的后遗症的影响，作为原配Alpha的Dante想要再次标记他的兄长竟变得十分困难，每次都以临时标记的形式告终，也许经过了这么多事情之后他和Dante彼此之间都还需要一点时间，他们都在尝试，然而就在Dante接到某个可以维持事务所一整年开销的大单子跑去养家糊口四个月未归之后，Vergil的发情期不期而至。向来直面欲望不屑使用抑制计的Vergil已达到极限，但无论使出什么手段抚慰自己都无法真正地得到满足。继续等待不是他的作风，这才演变成了现在这一幕。

随着兜帽的滑落，那张印象中如高山龙蒿一般常年被清冷的空气所覆盖，弥漫着禁欲气息的面容已经被红潮所侵染，甚至蔓延到后颈间，连耳根都红透了。半辈子没这么狼狈过的Vergil双眼发红眼神游离，嘴里呜咽着吐出潮湿浓厚的喘息，口水顺着嘴角滑到下巴上，连舌尖都伸了出来，看得出被情欲折磨得十分辛苦。

宽大的斗篷之下汗雾氤氲，Vergil全身几乎不着寸缕，只余脚上两只皮靴，扣带靴套松松垮垮地挂在小腿肚上。赤裸的肉体此刻大面积地泛着肉粉色，白皙的皮肤上遍布细密的汗珠。

原本健硕的胸肌较之前更加鼓胀，白嫩的乳肉上有着几条交错的红指印，生长在其中央的两枚淡色的乳头已充血肿大如野莓，招摇地挺立着，一看就知道早已被狎玩许久。然而最让Nero瞠目结舌忘记今年是哪年他是谁他在哪的莫过于Vergil下身香艳淫靡的景色。

和胸前两粒傲然怒放的凸起一样，Vergil下身挺拔秀气的男性象征也早已高高翘起，硬挺到近乎反弓的状态，小巧的铃口在Nero的注视下忘乎所以地往外吐着腺液，多数蹭在了自己早已汗湿的淡色耻毛上。藏在会阴之后的暗红菊穴发了大水，饥渴地收缩蠕动着纳入一条覆盖着坚硬鳞片，遍布骇人凸起的黑色长条物体。

那便是Vergil催动半魔之力从背后长出龙尾形的恶魔之尾，自后凹的胸椎处延伸而出仿佛长出了第二条曝露在体外的脊柱，尾端似尾骨一般尖锐呈倒三角柱状，棱角分明的鳞甲整齐地包裹着内里的血肉，在尾部周身形成一个个锋利的尖刺。粗长结实的尾巴甚至比普通成人身高还要长，正向内弯成了勾状，顺从地服务着主人，拳头大小的尾尖埋在Vergil的屁穴中维持着抽插的姿态不紧不慢地动作着。

发情的后穴在奋力吞吐时咕啾咕啾地带出大坨透明粘腻的淫液 ，一半沾染在湿淋淋尾尖顺着抽动再往自己体内送去，一半顺着白皙紧致的大腿内侧汩汩地往下滑落，并在失去了附着物之后大颗大颗地滴落在Vergil脚边发出啪嗒啪嗒的水声。

不够…还是不够，纵然自己的尾巴足够粗大，却无法抚慰到后穴深处饥渴了许久的生殖腔。他和其他发情期的Omega没什么不同甚至因为生产过的缘故更加骚浪，他需要Alpha粗硬的异型阴茎进入自己的身体，狠狠地操进他发情的生殖腔，和公狗一样在他烂熟的甬道里长出肉瘤一般硕大的结，卡在窄小瘙痒的入口用腥臭浓厚的精液灌满自己那个久未被造访，为了生育后代而疯狂地渴求着雄性精子的下贱容器。

此时的Vergil就像一条发情的母龙，被渴望与雄性交配的本能所奴驭得发了狂，脆弱却又淫荡，腺体源源不断地散发出浓烈勾人的气味，麻痒发疼的生殖器官使他几近失去理智根本无暇他顾，在自己的幼崽面前忘我地淫叫自渎。

他渴望一场酣畅淋漓的性爱，他想念被插入填满到近乎疼痛的感觉，他甚至隐隐地期待着再一次在灭顶的高潮中受孕。这也是他为什么找上Nero的原因，如此年轻健壮的Alpha，斯巴达的血脉，他亲生的骨肉，体内藏着无穷尽的强大力量，没有比他更好的选择了。

然而他的儿子正双眼发直愣愣地盯着他，嘴和见了鬼似的长得老大，未免也太不中用了点…

“呜…呃……Nero…为什么只是看着……”

Nero这才从震惊中回过神来。

长久以来亲情的缺失使得Nero一直都对自己的父母抱有一丝美好的幻想，自青春期伊始那丝幻想早已变成了朦胧的绮念，更是在和Vergil父子重逢，发现自己是由他所生，面对比自己幻想中还要更加美丽强大却又高不可攀的男人时，进化成了欲望。

他早就偷偷想着Vergil那张如清冷的月光一般凛冽，缺少些许人味导致没有过多表情的脸当作配菜多次解决了自己的生理需求。时间一久，对父亲的那些想入非非的性冲动也愈演愈烈，虽然Nero自己都没有意识到，此前被突然夺走手臂的经历隐隐给他造成了一点点心里创伤，导致他在真正和Vergil相处时都带着些许防备，只敢悄悄在脑海中幻想用自己的信息素强迫Vergil发情，那张冰山一般冷酷的面容在他的肏弄之下逐渐瓦解染上情欲的绯色，情色地在他身下扭动呻吟的样子。

干！他昨天还在打手冲的时候把色情视频里不知廉耻地扭动自己身躯的长腿巨乳美女在脑内替换成Vergil的脸射了满手，今天他的幻想就在光天化日之下和变态痴女一样跑来他家想要上他，天底下有这么好的事？Nero不禁想走出车库看看外面天上是下魂石雨了吗。

对于一个身体强健却没有几次性经验的Alpha来说这哪还顶得住，Nero不禁释放出自己强势的Alpha信息素进行回应，以自己浓烈的气味撩拨着Vergil的神经轻而易举地将他捕获。择日不如撞日，今天他就要让Vergil尽到这二十年来作为父亲未尽的义务。

**Author's Note:**

> 又给自己挖了个不知道什么时候才能填完的坑…


End file.
